emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02348
}} is the 2,350th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 16 April, 1998. Plot Part 1 Jack finds Tony out walking early in the morning . He advises Tony not to believe that Becky will go through with a divorce. Emma is quizzing her mum about what is going to happen. Becky is having second thoughts about it all as well. Kim takes her anger out on Roy and Seth when Steve refuses to spend time with her. He makes excuses about pressures of work. Sal phones Steve and tells him that he has fixed up for his dad to live in Prior's Terrace. It does not sound a nice area. Mandy and Lisa are making all the Dingle men clean up ready for Mrs Kirk's visit. Scott tells Kelly that he is on the prowl for a girlfriend. Viv announces that another £5 has gone missing from the till. Kelly ignores her. Mrs Kirk is still moaning about Zoe being a lesbian and she is not impressed with Mandy. She then meets Zoe. Kathy and Sam are by Eric's bedside. Kathy tries to encourage him to get up, but he is still feeling terrible. Steve takes his dad to his new home - a run down bedsit. Steve feels really bad. Viv feels proud of Scott. Mrs Kirk tells Paddy that his ex girlfriend, has just broken off her engagement. Paddy isn't interested. Becky assures Tony that she did not have an affair with Zoe, she could just talk to her. Tony tells her that he loves her and doesn't want to lose her. They kiss. Part 2 Will and Emma arrive home to find that their mum and dad have spent the afternoon in bed. Becky has decided to go to Germany. Rachel tells Kathy a plan to get revenge on Jez. Mrs Kirk is still pushing for Paddy to get in touch with his ex. Steve and his dad clean the flat. John admits that he feels closer to Steve now after all the years when he seemed ashamed of his parents. Sal arrives to collect Steve. Will is refusing to go to Germany and begin again. He tells them that he intends to live with Biff and Marlon. Emma doesn't want to go either. Sal warns Steve that he is still in trouble. Rachel notices that Alan is looking into investing with Steve. She also has money with him. Kathy asks Sam to leave her and Rachel alone in the Woolpack. Jez then arrives and sees them together. Zoe tells Kim that Peggy seems depressed. This gives Kim an opportunity to have a go at Chris. Kathy and Rachel string Jez along and make him think that they are happy to carry on seeing him as a threesome. He is taken in until Betty comes over and joins in the joke. Jez then turns nasty and Sam intervenes to protect Kathy. He hits Jez and then runs off. Mrs Kirk arrives at Wishing Well Cottage and samples some of Zak's home brew. Sam arrives home in a state. Jez leaves the Woolpack with a wound to his head. He vows revenge on Sam . Mrs Kirk has got out old photographs of Paddy. She tells Zak to call her Barbara and is getting quite drunk. They are having a good time when a policeman walks in unannounced and takes Sam away. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday